A Musical View
Episode 12 Foamy has something to say about music. Cast (in order of appearance): , Transcript {Germaine listens to headphones with angry expression.} Foamy: What are you listening to? What is that? Oh, that's that... that... that... that... Missing band? They're one of those weird little underground punk band things, not that they're bad... I mean it could be worse. You could be listening to something like... let's say... Metallica! Remember Metallica? And there’s that James Hetfield, and he's the alcoholic, and then there's that Lars Ulrich guy. You know? That Ulrich guy who's like got the Napoleon Complex because, you know, he's like one point five inches tall and stuff, and he can't even really play drums, you know? He's just this wanker. And whats with that James Hetfield guy, that every time he writes a song, he's gotta put in that "HUA!" in the lyrics like all the time. Everything is like: {guitar noises} HUA! {guitar noises} Yeah! {guitar noises} HUA! I mean, who needs that? Who wants, like, six minutes of “HUA!” sounds? I don’t like this “HUA!”. Does he do that in interviews where he goes, “Yeah, We're working on a new HUA! album and Yeah! it's gonna be great!”? Does he do that? I mean he's just... Ah, what a clown! How can he live with himself? Why doesn't he just drink himself to death like every other normal person? And Lars is always running around going “Filesharing is bad. Filesharing is bad. Filesharing is bad." Um, Lars? I remember when you guys were working in your garage and you'd record your own music on cassettes and hand them out, just so people would buy your shitty t-shirts. So let's not forget our roots! Just because you've got your money now and you want more of it doesn't mean that all these other independent bands who use Napster and stuff like that can't give out their music and shit like that. You know what I do? I download a whole entire Metallica catalogue out of spite! Just to piss them off! And then I send them an e-mail and tell them, “I liked your entire catalogue, but I didn't have to pay for it." And then I get an email back from their lawyers, and then they realize I'm a squirrel and then they can't hold me for anything because I'm not legally bound by your human laws. So how do you like that? Huh? ''{The Ending screen appears.} Easter Eggs *Click on the "The Missing" poster on the wall to go to their website. Fun Facts Remarks = "Scary Kitty" by The Missing is playing during the credits. = Real World References *The Missing is an American, female, metal, gothic band. *Metallica is an extremely successful American heavy metal band that has been active since the early 1980s. *James Hetfield is the main songwriter, lead vocalist, rhythm guitarist and founding member of the band Metallica. *Lars Ulrich is the drummer of Metallica. *Napster is a very large music filesharing program and network. External Links *Watch "A Musical View"